The diagnosis of physiological conditions is currently facilitated through invasive, time consuming, and expensive procedures. These procedures utilize machinery and chemical-based methods, and are usually narrowly targeted. These procedures do not provide a comprehensive evaluation of the human body, so it is possible that physiological conditions may go undiagnosed, resulting in a poorer quality of life.